Taken
by Only-Me3
Summary: Please read my A/N!!! thanx
1. Default Chapter

Things you should know..  
  
Phoebe Halliwell- Separated not divorced to Cole Turner. Going in and out of depression.  
  
Paige Mathews- Daughter Harley, Harley's father left before she was born. Has a few charges of her own.  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- Married to Leo, daughters Melinda and Prue. Also a son, Devin.  
  
Cole Turner- living in the penthouse, still trying to find the twins they lost, he still loves Phoebe.  
  
Leo Wyatt- white lighter, nothing new.  
  
Melinda Patience Halliwell-Wyatt- 14, light brown hair, light brown eyes. Style= Prep. Music= Pop.  
  
Prudence Grace Halliwell-Wyatt- 8, light brown hair, clear blue eyes. Style= who ever dresses her that day.  
  
Devin Victor Halliwell-Wyatt- 10, dirty blonde hair, light hazel eyes. Style= general, ten year old boy.  
  
Harley Patricia Mathews- 14, red hair, black eyes. Style= Skater/punk. Music= alternative.  
  
Taylor Mackenzie Trieber- (Halliwell-Turner, missing twin) 14, black hair, dark grey eyes. Style: Skater/Surfer. Music: Hip hop, Alternative.  
  
Torrance Madison Trieber- (Halliwell-Turner, missing twin) 14, light auburn hair, dark green eyes. Style= Surfer. Music: Alternative. 


	2. Chapter 1

Taken  
  
D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: Okay. It's kind of an A/U but not really. In the beginning it goes back and forth between Phoebe's dream/memory. The even happened fourteen years ago, so right now on Charmed this would be happening. So just kind of back track your minds a little bit. Uh, if you skipped the character list for the first chapter, I'd read it so you don't get confused. I guess for the rest you have to read and. hopefully.. Review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Cole, don't, don't leave them!" Phoebe cried as she fell to the ground. Cole glanced behind him, at the two baby swings that held his week old daughters. One had black hair, the other a light red. He shook his head, and then ran towards Phoebe, who was bleeding heavily from her arm, and had multiple slashes on her head, which leaked the slimy liquid.  
  
"Don't, Cole get back there!" Phoebe screamed, Cole picked up Phoebe and jogged towards the swings on the other side of the penthouse. A demon with black, shiny skin stopped them in their tracks. He looked at Cole with his hollow, empty black eyes. Phoebe opened her mouth, and looked at Cole. He turned around, and picked the babies up from their swings. They began to whimper, and Cole took a threatening step towards the demon.  
  
"At least you have good taste in names." The demon exclaimed. He shimmered out of the penthouse, leaving the place empty. Suddenly screams were heard all around, screeching, squeaking, and then became black.  
  
  
  
Phoebe shot out of bed, her forehead dipping w/ sweat. Tears streamed down her eyes. Her stomach knotted up, as she finally let out a burst of emotion that came out in a depressed sigh. She remembered back on the event, trying to get it out of her mind.  
  
"I told you to stay there!" Phoebe yelled, tears falling like water from her cheeks. Cole raised his hands.  
  
"You were hurt what was I supposed to do?" Cole asked. Phoebe shrugged, and looked away.  
  
"You better fix this! We better get them back!" Phoebe screamed. Cole nodded, and an expression of guilt fell upon his face.  
  
"I will Phoebe, I will." Cole replied before he shimmered out. Phoebe broke down. She was now at the manor, and Piper was holding her. Two other baby girls were in the room. Paige held one, and Piper held one in her other arm.  
  
Phoebe this time stood up. She couldn't bare the pain.  
  
"Fourteen years damnit fourteen years." She mumbled to herself. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, and began to run the cold water. She splashed water on her face, and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Phoebe I tried. He's off radar completely." Cole exclaimed, obviously trying to defend himself. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Try harder! I don't want to see your face again until you have my daughters. None of my magic will bring them back!" Phoebe yelled. Cole nodded and shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe broke her glance from the mirror.  
  
"Fourteen god damn fucking years." Phoebe practically screamed. She slammed the towel on the counter, and walked out of her room, sobbing, and almost falling completely apart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor Mackenzie Trieber sat in her desk, bored as always. Her black, baggy pants draped over her white and black 'Vans' shoes, at Mr. Hathaway kept on about some math topic. Her tight, white 'Independent' shirt hugged her body, and the words Independent along with the symbol matched her pants. Her black hair was in a high pony tail, reaching about three inches to her hairline at the back of her neck. It had been straightened. Her dark, intense grey eyes wandered across the room her twin sister, Tori; the girls only looked somewhat alike.  
  
Tori was in blue jean flares, with no back pockets, and a black, 'Billabong' shirt, that had Billabong in orange, and on the back was the surfboard, with the colored flowers. Her light, auburn hair was also up in a ponytail, only it wasn't as high as Taylor's. It reached the same spot, only the cut was shorter because of the position of the ponytail. Her dark, petrifying green eyes met Taylor's. Both girls had the same cheekbones, the same lips. Their eye brows had slightly different arches, so their foreheads weren't the same. Also, they were very pretty, and very tan, from the sun.  
  
The final bell rang, and the twins met up in the hallway.  
  
"I'm not going back." Tori exclaimed. Taylor looked at her sister who was level to her in height.  
  
"Good plan. I'm coming." Taylor replied. Tori smiled.  
  
"I have the paper, I just don't know if it's a good idea or not." Tori said, opening her locker and grabbing her backpack. Tori rolled her eyes.  
  
"We were kidnapped when we were a week old. They probably tried everything they could." Tori reassured. Taylor nodded.  
  
"I have the money two. I actually, took the money but we've got tickets for the next plane, at four. Pratt won't notice until around." Taylor left off. Tori nodded.  
  
"He won't notice until five. Make sure we stay public. He's never been able to track us, but we never know. He won't shimmer when there's people around." Tori suggested. Taylor nodded, as the two left 'Long Branch New Jersey Middle School'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harley! Cut it out. Aunt Paige tell your daughter to stop bugging me and do her homework." The fourteen year old girl asked, her light brown hair reached about four inches past her shoulders. She looked at the other fourteen year old, who had bright, vibrant red hair and deep, black eyes, with her light brown ones. She smiled and looked at Paige.  
  
"Harley, leave your cousin alone. Melinda why don't you go to your room?" Paige asked. Melinda shrugged. Harley nodded and sat by Paige.  
  
"Prue and Devin are more fun anyways." Harley replied. Melinda raised an eye brow.  
  
"Prues eight and Devins ten." Melinda reasoned. Harley shrugged.  
  
"Yeah but they haven't lost grasp of their child hood. They don't sit around doing their homework twenty four seven." Harley replied. Paige laughed and Melinda shrugged it off as Harley left the kitchen. Melinda stared down at her silver 'Addidas' shoes that started dark grey, and faded into white. They had no backs. She also had on a light blue, short skirt and a white three-quarter length shirt that said 'Arepostle,' 87 in navy blue. Phoebe came into the kitchen, with dark bags under her eyes, and her face almost swollen, and red. Melinda looked up at her distressed aunt.  
  
"Oh my god Aunt Phoebe what happened?" Melinda asked, standing up. She knew what it was, now she was just making it a point that she cared. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Can I talk to Paige alone for a sec?" Phoebe asked, trying not to show her teary face. Melinda nodded, and grabbed her back pack, along with her other homework. She went into the living room, where Harley was watching T.V with Prue and Devin.  
  
"Mel! What's wrong with Aunty Phoebe?" Prue asked. Her light brown hair stopped at her chin, and her bangs that she had just cut puffed out just the right amount. Her icy blue eyes followed Melinda to the couch, as she shrugged.  
  
"Ask mom." Melinda answered. Devin looked up. His dirty blonde hair was in a buzz cut, and his light, hazel eyes looked down.  
  
"That's what you always say." Devin replied. Harley looked down. Piper walked into the living room.  
  
"Homework in the morning again Melinda?" Piper asked, rolling her eyes. Melinda shrugged.  
  
"Mom, I can't do all of it in one night." Melinda replied, looking at her nails she had painted light blue. Piper looked at Harley.  
  
"How is it that Harley doesn't have any homework, you have tons of homework and you both get straight As?" Piper asked. Harley smiled.  
  
"Because I don't spend my time flirting with boys." Harley answered. Melinda rolled her eyes. Their style was totally different. Harley wore navy blue, baggy pants, and a light grey 'Vans' shirt. She had on a thick robe necklace that wooden beads were sown in between. Her red hair was flipped out, and sort. She also had black and yellow 'Etnies' shoes.  
  
"Melinda's got a boyfriend." Prue teased. Piper smiled, and looked at Melinda.  
  
"True?" Piper asked, smiling at Prue. Melinda shrugged. Harley cut in,  
  
"Why not Mel? You have your choice of like five guys." Harley hinted. Piper opened her mouth.  
  
"Melinda Patience Halliwell-Wyatt, stop flirting and start studying." Piper ordered jokingly as she left the room. Devin laughed, and ran up the stairs. Melinda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Har." Melinda mumbled. Harley smiled and nodded.  
  
"No problem. Do you want me to take Devin and Prue to the bus stop?" Harley asked. Melinda nodded and continued on with her science homework.  
  
"Prue where's your backpack?" Harley asked. Prue looked down, and picked up the blue and purple 'Monsters Inc.' backpack. She put it on her shoulders.  
  
"Got it." Prue replied, slipping on her with, light blue and dark blue 'Sketchers' shoes. Melinda smiled; Prue always looked adorable, she was probably the only second grader with style, only though because either Harley or Melinda picked out her outfit, every day. She also had on dark, denim jeans that barley flared, and a black tee-shirt from the gap.  
  
"Devin! Time to go!" Harley called up the stairs. Devin ran down the stairs, and looked up at Harley, putting on his black and silver 'New Balance' shoes. "Backpack." Harley reminded. Devin smiled and used his telekinesis to fling the back pack down the stairs. Harley rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know I know don't do it at school." Devin murmured. Harley smiled, and opened the door, watching Prue and Devin walk out of it.  
  
"Bye Mel." Devin called as he shouted in from the outside of the house. Prue nodded.  
  
"Bye Melinda." Prue also called. Melinda didn't even look up from her homework, as Harley closed the Victorian door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Big enough." Tori exclaimed, on the bottom floor, pressing the upward arrow for the elevator to arrive. Taylor nodded. The elevator came, and Taylor stepped inside. Tori froze.  
  
"Tori?" Taylor asked. Tori looked up.  
  
"This isn't right. We can't just drop in." Tori rethought. Taylor smiled.  
  
"I don't think we can avoid that. Don't you want to find out who your REAL parents are? They'll probably want us back, and they probably won't work us so hard we throw up." Taylor reminded. Tori nodded and stepped in the elevator, watching the doors close.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was it? I hope you guys like it. hehe please review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cole stood, studying the two girls. He looked into each of their eyes, and made a connection. No one spoke. He tilted his head, and set his emotions aside, since his beliefs weren't yet confirmed.  
  
"C-Can I help you?" Cole finely managed to get out. The two girls looked at each other, and then stared back at Cole. Taylor nodded, and looked at Tori to speak.  
  
"Uh, yeah, are you, um, do you know anybody by Cole Turner?" Tori asked, knowing this was him. Blood rushed to her head as she tried to imagine how she would just come out and tell him that she needed help, she didn't want to go back to her mentor. Cole nodded, and looked at Taylor in the eyes. He studied her; he knew the black hair, the dark, grey eyes. He looked over at Tori; her light auburn hair had changed a little bit, but she still had those dark intense green eyes. A tear ran from his cheek. Tori looked down. She didn't know what the tear stood for, in reality, she was deathly afraid that he'd send her right back to Pratt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Cole Turner, and you would be-" Cole paused, keeping up the little game, that all three of them didn't want to finish. Taylor smiled.  
  
"I'm uh Taylor, Taylor Trieber." Taylor said. She regretted it. She shouldn't have said the last name. Now he probably doubted anything, she scolded herself inside. Cole shivered at the sound of Trieber. The most powerful demonic name. He almost couldn't breath for a second. He just wanted to hug them, they were his daughters, the same little girls that sat in the baby swing and whimpered when they left, their last name shouldn't be Trieber, and it should have been Turner. Their voices, they could talk. He's missed that whole part of their life.  
  
"So your, Torrance." Cole confronted. He gave in. He just wanted to take them in his arms and get to know each and every part of their life. Tori nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but Tori is fine." Tori said with a small smile on her face. Cole nodded. The twins looked down. Finally he let his father side take over, he ran to them, and held them tight, as they hugged him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aunt Phoebe! Phone!" Prue called. Cole on the other end didn't recognize the voice, but had assumed Piper and Leo had more children then just Melinda. Phoebe came into the kitchen, and smile at Prue.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said. Prue nodded and ran off. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Hello?" (Phoebe)  
  
"Hi, Phoebe, its" (Cole)  
  
"Cole." (Phoebe) There was a pause,  
  
"Listen, I think you might want to come over here." (Cole) Phoebe stared down at the counter, then the idea that Cole had found them came to mind, not wanting to get her hopes up,  
  
"Why?" (Phoebe)  
  
"Phoebe, just come. You'll see" (Cole) Phoebe stopped talking; she let her eyes stare at the floor then looked up, as a small smile crept across her face.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." (Phoebe) as she hung up the phone. She calmed down quickly. Maybe it wasn't but it could be. Cole hadn't talked to her in fourteen years. Harley walked into the room, and the thought struck her. Her darling baby girls could have been here, one of them could have been sitting in the kitchen. There would have been two more fourteen year olds in the house, but there wasn't.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Aunt Phoebe." Harley called, waving a hand in front of Phoebe. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Uh, Harley, watch Prue and Devin until Melinda gets home from uh, where ever she's at. Then when Paige or Piper comes tell them to call me at, tell them a familiar old friend." Phoebe ordered. Harley nodded slowly.  
  
"You are so loosing your mind." Harley teased as Phoebe put on her coat. Phoebe smiled, and walked out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just, I can't believe it." Phoebe gasped, as she hugged Tori and Taylor tightly. Cole smiled, he sat on the couch, and Taylor looked up at him.  
  
"How'd you find us? Where were you?" Phoebe asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"New Jersey. Pratt cut off all the Wicca ways we could connect. So we did it the human way. AOL." Tori exclaimed. Phoebe smiled, and looked up at Cole.  
  
"And were not evil. If you think that, were not because we've only trained." Taylor reassured. Phoebe smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I never thought that." Phoebe replied. Taylor and Tori smiled. Phoebe looked at the two girls, her two girls. They didn't have the same color hair, or eyes. Their eyebrows had different arches, but you could tell they were related. From the moment she saw them she couldn't stop smiling. She wanted to cry, and at first she did.  
  
"But he's going to come after us. He can't track us, but as soon as he looks at my history on AOL, he's going to know." Tori said. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"He's not going to touch you." Cole replied. Taylor smiled, and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Can you guys sit tight while we talk for a sec?" Phoebe asked. Taylor and Tori nodded. Phoebe and Cole walked into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"It's amazing, right? I assumed they didn't even know about us." Cole exclaimed. Phoebe nodded, that thought still hurt to think about.  
  
"Uh hu. Cole, I'm going to call Darrel, get a warrant against that bastard's human identity. Maybe Paige can get some files if she pays a little surprise visit to her ex co-workers at South Bay Social Services." Phoebe announced. She wanted to go back in there, and get to know her daughters. Cole nodded.  
  
"Sounds good, where are they going to stay?" Cole asked, knowing besides the law he and Phoebe weren't on marriage terms anymore. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"The manor. Don't worry, Cole you can stay there too. It'll be crowded, but hey it's the safest." Phoebe replied. Cole nodded. He needed to know what Phoebe expected. She walked out of the room and he followed. Phoebe came into the room smiling. Taylor and Tori looked back at the couple that stared at them.  
  
"Uh, you guys are going to go to my place, my sisters and their kids are there." Phoebe exclaimed. Taylor and Tori nodded, while exchanging smiles. They'd always wondered what other family they had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tori looked out the window and watched the sun gleam down on the garden that her window faced. She sat on her bed, or at least the bed. The sun went behind the clouds, and she was immediately snapped out of her daze. A gentle knock thumped on the door.  
  
"Oh, you can come in." Tori exclaimed. She watched as a red-headed girl opened the door and stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, is everything alright?" Harley asked, trying to hide the comparisons she was performing between Phoebe and Cole. Tori nodded. "Oh, sorry. I'm Harley, Paige's kid." Harley exclaimed. Tori smiled, and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tori." Tori answered. Harley smiled and Tori signaled for her to step further into her room. A minute of silence fell over the room, and Harley broke it with a cheerful sigh.  
  
"So, do you play any sports?" Harley asked. They looked athletic, but then she realized that living with a demon might change everyday things. Tori nodded.  
  
"Yeah, uh mostly basketball, in Jersey I used to surf, and we always did the sand volleyball tournaments." Tori replied. Harley smiled.  
  
"Basketball? What position?" Harley asked.  
  
"Point." Tori answered. Harley smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I play mainly the four, forward. Melinda actually plays small forward. Does Taylor play?" Harley asked, trying to bring in conversation. Tori nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's a shooting guard. Do you start?" Tori asked. She smiled; Harley was being really nice, and at least acting like she wanted to get to know her. Harley nodded,  
  
"Uh hu. Melinda does too. I'm guessing you do to." Harley said. Tori chuckled and nodded.  
  
"How'd you know?" Tori asked. Harley stood up.  
  
"Because you're related to me." Harley said. Tori shook her head and looked down. Both girls laughed. She noticed the size difference, she was about four inches taller that Tori, and Taylor was the same height as Tori. She thought Melinda was only half an inch shorter that her. A demon suddenly shimmered in behind Tori. Harley's eyes widened, and was about to warn Tori when she ducked. Harley barley made it under the energy ball. Tori jumped, and flipped over Harley, landing behind her, she stepped to the side.  
  
"What powers do you have?" Tori asked. She knew this demon, he wasn't too tuff. Harley smiled.  
  
"Well-" Harley started. She flung the demon against the wall, and then smiled. She called for the lamp that was on the other side of the room, and while in orb, smashed on the demons head. Tori shrugged.  
  
"Cool." Tori answered. The demon arose, and Tori smiled.  
  
"You?" Harley asked, taking a step back. Tori high kicked the demon, and ducked another energy ball. She squinted her eyes that turned blood red. The demon seemed to melt from his feet up, with a brilliant flame. The move ended with the flame burning its self out on the floor. Harley's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Nice." Harley said. Tori shook her head.  
  
"It needs like three seconds just to get the strength to do it. I barley use it." Tori explained. Harley smiled.  
  
"It looks cool." Harley said. Tori laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I heard you guys play basketball." Melinda exclaimed. Taylor and Tori nodded. Harley smiled.  
  
"They said they started, they should go out for the Wild Cats." Harley exclaimed. Melinda nodded.  
  
They heard a crash, as a demon shimmered in. He had bright, blue skin and a black splotch on his arm. Prue and Devin went straight to Leo, who orbed them out. The demon in his hand held a dagger that he used to challenge. The rest of the table stood up. Piper tried to Freeze the demon, but she was sent crashing down to the floor with an energy ball. Melinda ran to her.  
  
"Just give us the twins back." The demon ordered. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Over my dead body." Phoebe answered; she wasn't going to let it happen again. She levitated, and kicked the demon, only moving him back a step. Tori flamed behind the demon, and Taylor obviously knew, because out of her hand shot a line of ice, that sent the knife into the air. The demon jumped to catch it, but using a fireball Tori knocked him out of the way. She grabbed the knife, just as he stumbled up, threatening her with an energy ball.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Trieber." The demon said. Tori ducked, and flung the knife between his legs to Taylor, who caught it, and sent it spiraling back at him. It hit him in the back, but then disappeared along with his injury.  
  
Leo orbed in again, with Devin and Prue at his side, unfortunately in the demon's reach. He smiled, and grabbed Prue. He took a step back, enjoying the faces of hurt he saw.  
  
"Think about it." The demon said as he shimmered out. Taylor and Tori exchanged worried glances.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Pretty pretty please?? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"We are not going to let you do that. We'll get her back some other way. Neither of you are going back there." Phoebe said. Piper nodded. Paige looked down.  
  
"Even if you guys went, he wouldn't give her back." Cole answered. Tori and Taylor nodded.  
  
"That's why. If we went back, we know every room in that house bye heart. All we'd have to is play pretend like we want to be evil grab her and get back here. It'll be easier than last time, on account we can just flame and blaze back." Taylor said. Harley and Melinda nodded.  
  
"It's a plan. Besides if we really needed to couldn't Uncle Cole or someone shimmer and watch them?" Melinda answered. Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
"Harley, Melinda take Devin to his room." Piper ordered. Melinda rolled her eyes. Harley rumbled, both of them hated it when they were sent away. Taylor and Tori watched as their cousins left the room.  
  
"It's the only way. Besides, uh-" Tori paused, She'd been avoiding calling Phoebe or Cole anything since they first got here. "Um, dad could just watch us anyway. He won't hurt us." Tori finished. Cole smiled. He loved hearing that. He noticed the pause, and knew it'd be hard to call someone that who they didn't quite know. Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled. Seeing Tori and Taylor had made that old flame come alive again.  
  
"Cole, do not let anything happen-" Phoebe started. Cole smiled.  
  
"I won't." Cole interrupted. Piper was on the verge of tears.  
  
"He won't wait for an answer. You better take us there." Taylor said. Cole nodded, and reached for their hands. Taylor looked at Piper and smiled, reassuring her that they weren't going to fail. Piper returned the smile, although it was half hearted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You don't seem upset, Balthazar." Pratt exclaimed, Taylor and Tori were now by his side, and that made Cole almost collapse.  
  
"I'll have the rest of my life for that." Cole answered. He was almost positive the expression of jealousy was obvious beyond question.  
  
"You two, hit the weights." Pratt ordered sternly. Cole raised an eyebrow, and immediately felt the rage vibrate through his body. No one ordered his family around, no one. Taylor and Tori looked up at Pratt. "What did I just say?" Pratt practically shouted. The two took off, toward the back of the room to the serious of weight sets.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Cole asked, getting upset. Pratt laughed.  
  
"I didn't know you'd fall for that Turner." Pratt said. Cole nodded.  
  
"I'll be back." Cole exclaimed as he shimmered out. He peeked in the window, and watched Pratt grab Taylor off the weights. He shook her and picked her up so they're eyes met.  
  
"What's the plan?" Pratt asked. Tori stopped lifting weights. "Keep going bitch." Steve ordered. Tori rolled her eyes and kept doing bicep curls. "What is it?" Pratt asked, almost screaming.  
  
"There is none." Taylor said, not showing her intimidation. Pratt put her down. Cole watched from outside and noticed that Tori was lifting too much for someone of her size and age. Pratt smiled at Taylor, and then looked at Tori.  
  
"Okay. You decided to run away. I don't know how you even knew about what happened, but the fact is you are never getting back there. Tori stopped lifting the weights. Taking two days off really set her back. She took a deep breath, and felt Pratt's eyes glare at her. "Why are you stopping? Fine to weak? Take five miles." Pratt ordered. Tori sprung to her feet, and Taylor went to her side.  
  
"I want it under seventeen minutes got it? Good." Pratt ordered. Tori looked at Cole through the corner of her eye, and he smiled at her. Both girls took off at a fast pace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tori climbed out of bed, every muscle of her body ached, and she felt her stomach gag. The liquid climbed to the top of her throat and she ran to the bathroom. The slimy liquid launched out of her mouth, and landed in the toilet. She though of waking up at the manor, it was the complete opposite. She got up, and looked at her alarm clock that woke her up. 4:30. she'd decided to look for Prue, she knew if she could find her cousin that maybe she could prevent what ever they had in mind for the eight year old. She quickly got dressed, in green baggy pants and a white tank top. She began searching rooms, and finally, she saw Prue sleeping peacefully on a small bed. Tori ran to her.  
  
"Prue, Prue, wake up I'm going to get you out of here." Tori said in a soft tone, gently shaking her. Prue opened her eyes and looked at Tori.  
  
"Tori!" Prue exclaimed giving her cousin a hug. Tori laughed and hugged back.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Tori exclaimed, taking her cousin by the hand to the nearest phone. She dialed the number that she'd memorized, and waited for an answer. Piper, very tiredly answered the phone.  
  
"Taylor, Tori?" (Piper) answered, getting more awake.  
  
"Hey, uh Prue's with me right now, I think it'd be best if Uncle Leo came, so that Pratt couldn't sense him." (Tori)  
  
"Okay. How's Taylor, are you guys okay?" (Piper)  
  
"Yeah, Taylor just came and I think Pratt's coming so tell Uncle Leo to come now." (Tori)  
  
"Okay, he's on his way be careful." (Piper)  
  
"Bye." (Tori)  
  
"Bye sweetie." (Piper)  
  
"They're awesome kids Pheebs." Piper said, looking at Phoebe who nodded her head.  
  
"I know." She answered with a smile on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't know why I can't orb you guys out." Leo exclaimed, holding Prue's hand.  
  
"I don't know why either, we can't even get out." Tori replied, looking around the room.  
  
"Pratt did something. Take Prue back, we'll get away just like before." Taylor said, checking the hallway to make sure no one was coming. Leo nodded.  
  
"Fine but Cole's going to watch you in the mean time." Leo said, knowing he didn't have a choice because time was so short. Tori and Taylor flashed him quick smiled before he orbed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TELL ME!" Pratt yelled. Tori hit the wall, making a thump. She felt her wrist bend back as she tried to catch herself. The crack almost echoed through the living room of the huge house. Taylor grimaced at the snap that assured a break.  
  
"Leave her alone! We were trying to stop him!" Taylor ordered, stepping in between Pratt and Tori. Tori smiled, that was one thing the twins could count on, each other. He used an energy ball to send Tori to the left, out of the way. Tori stood, facing Pratt. She walked over to him, and stared at him in the eye. He slapped her, making her take a step to the right. She felt the burn on her face, and could almost pinpoint where his fingers were. Her wrist now began to throb.  
  
"Bitch. I took you in to my home, and you betray me? Both of you are going to pay for it." Pratt yelled. Tori looked up at him. He began waving his arms, and fire shot out of his left hand, and hit Tori in the knee, knocking her on her stomach. Cole watched from the window, try as he might he couldn't shimmer into the house. He hated seeing this; it was making him sick to his stomach. Tori now exhausted and beat up was throwing up. He finally managed to break the window. He ran to his daughter, and put an arm on her back.  
  
"You'll pay for that Turner. All three of you." Pratt yelled. Suddenly, caged bars appeared around Cole and Tori. Tori sat up, and leaned on Cole who was trying to support her. Taylor, who was standing looked at Pratt. She sent a stream of ice, that he only melted with his fire.  
  
"I know your strategy, hell I taught it." Pratt said. Cole looked at his daughter, who kept trying to injure Pratt, over and over and over. He took her by the arm and led her out of the room. Cole tried to see him, but realized he went to far away.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Cole asked, bending down to Tori. Tori nodded and lifted the leg of her pant leg up. The burn was pretty deep. Cole made a half smile. "You're tuff kid." Cole said. Tori smiled and nodded.  
  
"What do you expect I'm a Turner." Tori replied. Cole smiled, he knew Tori had completely shut the 'Trieber' side of her life out, and actually enjoyed it. He heard a small, almost a yelp and stood up.  
  
"What that Taylor?" Cole asked. Looking at Tori who nodded slowly. He tried everything he could to somehow remove the bars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing?" Taylor asked, in almost complete horror. She tried to scramble away, only now in a sports bra and jeans. Steve grabbed her arm and through her on the bed. Tears started streaming down her face as she tried to get out from under him.  
  
"Your father needs to experience the feeling of complete anger, and he can only get that, about three ways." Pratt said. Taylor screamed for her sister and her father but she knew they wouldn't come. She felt his hands feel her body as she cried out for help. She again tried to freeze him (Literally, Ice) but nothing happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally." Cole almost shouted as the cage bars rose. He helped Tori up, and ran to where a weak cry still lingering in the hallways. Tori limped behind him, knowing that neither one of them knew what exactly was going on. They reached a bedroom, where the cry's poured out of Taylor's mouth. Cole felt his stomach rage, it felt like a burning fire as he forced himself into the room, and stopped, in complete shock of what he saw. Pratt stood over Taylor with a knife. Blood was all over the sheets, and Taylor's clothes were scattered throughout the room.  
  
"Get away from her!" Cole ordered. His voice almost quivering with anger, he through an energy ball, which didn't affect Steve at all.  
  
"Play along, Turner. We'll have fun." Pratt said as he shimmered out. Cole ran to Taylor. She was hung half way off the bed, with multiple stab wounds mostly on her arms.  
  
"Oh my god." Tori exclaimed. Her voice in extreme horror as she ran to her sister's side. Cole closed his eyes, and slowly opened them again. Tears still poured from Taylor's eyes, and the blood kept leaking out of her body onto the sheets.  
  
"LEO!" Cole yelled. Finally the white lighter immerged from his white and blue orbs. He stared at Taylor in disbelief. He ran to her and put his hands over her, but nothing happened. Tori's eyes now gave out tears of sorrow as she watched her sister lay limply over the bed.  
  
"It's not working." Leo confronted, sadly looking at his weak niece. Cole shook his head.  
  
"Then Tori call 911." Cole said, moving Taylor to a more comfortable spot on the bed, and covering her. All ready dark circles appeared around her eyes, as she looked at the people in the room. Tori nodded and ran to the phone.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know its moving fast, but I'm trying to cover a lot.. So I can get to the Cole and Phoebe part of the story! ( PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	5. AN

Hey guys. I'm gonna start the story over k??? I like the plot but I know I could write it better so for those or you who liked it keep your eyes open!!!! Thanx!!!! 


End file.
